


Iron Savior

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Iron Dad, Iron Family, Marvel can go suck it, Sort Of, This is canon now, This is my new reality, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: The universe needs Iron Man.  But Morgan Stark also needs her dad.  You think the daughter of the most brilliant mind of his generation is gonna do anything less than save him?Written for the TSB, square R2 - Iron Dad





	Iron Savior

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws a fix-it on the pile* I am made of salt, bitterness, and denial. Here's my canon. Anything else is not acceptable and doesn't exist anymore (except for the other fix-it fics being written by other brilliant fanfic authors, I love you guys, keep it coming).
> 
> #tonystarklives AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL.

Tony was rolling over, trying to get up again after he’d just been thrown to the ground _again_. At this point he could kill Thanos just for all the bruises he was gonna have after this was over.

He was just getting ready to fire the repulsors, to head back to where Cap and Thor were likewise getting tossed around, when he spotted it, appearing out of the corner of his eyes, a flash of light catching his attention.

The figure was wearing… well, it was unmistakably based on the Iron Man armor, specifically Pepper’s Rescue suit. But… more. Slimmer, more compact and high-tech, with thin, glowing lines of visible power cascading over the whole thing.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony demanded, distracted by this new presence. Like they needed this right now? They couldn’t afford another thing to deal with right now, they were up against crazy bad odds as it was.

Then the helmet receded, and the face of a young woman was revealed. She was maybe fifteen or sixteen, with dark hair, brown eyes ringed with thick lashes, and a smattering of freckles across her cheeks.

She looked… familiar in a way that stopped Tony’s heart.

“Morgan?”

She smiled, and wow, that… that was familiar too, but he usually saw it in a mirror and, y’know, with a goatee.

“Mommy said to come save you.”

_Oh, those words…_

He didn’t understand how this was happening. He didn’t understand why (but he could make a pretty damn good guess). 

He also didn’t need to understand.

His voice was rough, and he had to fight a little bit in order to reply, “Well, consider me saved.”

That grin brightened even as more hellfire rained over their heads, heroes and agents of evil clamoring all round them, flying overhead, going to ground, chaos everywhere.

Morgan (he couldn’t believe it, it was Morgan, _his_ Morgan, she was here, and wow his Protective Dad Mode was getting its go on) held up something, some kind of super-thin, flexible tech that was the width of a paper and the size of a postage stamp.

“You trust me, Dad?”

“To the moon and back, sweetheart.”

“Good. Put your helmet down for a sec.”

Tony did as she said, and felt her press the whatever-it-was to his neck. It felt kind of like a bandaid. And oh, weird, that was a weird sensation, like a rush of water all over his body, under the armor, tickling at his skin and making him twitch. 

Morgan stood back, and breathed a sigh of relief. Tony looked at her, taking in every single thing about her even as he reminded himself he had to get back in the fight. “That’s it?”

She nodded, looking satisfied and utterly calm. “That’s it.”

“So what now?”

“Get back in there. Do what needs to be done. The universe needs Iron Man right now.” Morgan reached out with both hands, and her gauntlets receded, the nanotech folding back into itself, and cupped Tony’s face. “We just need my dad later.”

A hug, hard and quick and not enough, a whisper in his ear of “I love you 3000,” and then she was gone, in a bright swirl of light and the tell-tale signs of time travel through the Quantum Realm.

Tony didn’t have time to process it, not right now. So he lightly touched the tech she’d put on his neck, got his helmet back in place… and got back to work.

* * *

The look on Strange’s face. The ease with which the Stones separated from the gauntlet and anchored themselves to his armor. The overwhelming crush of power.

“And I… am… Iron Man.”

In the burst of unimaginable power that followed the snap from his own hand, Tony felt absolutely certain that was going to die.

But he’d known. He’d known from the moment Strange had looked at him, held up that one finger. _There was no other way._

He was blasted off his knees, flat on his back, and for a second he felt his vision go gray and fuzzy. In the midst of it, there was a prickly, shocky sort of sensation on his neck, that sensation like water on his skin, and he felt the device on his neck detach and fall off. 

As the hordes of Thanos’ enemy faded into ash all around him, Tony managed to pull himself up, just enough to turn and sit, leaning back against some kind of wreckage or another.

He couldn’t feel… much of anything, really. He knew his right side was toast, but as he brought his arm around… he was a little surprised.

His armor had been all but disintegrated, bits of it still smoldering and ruined, but… his skin…

“Tony!”

Rhodey got to him first, sinking to his knees next to him, looking over his face closely. “You used the gauntlet?”

Tony nodded, looking down at his hands together once he recalled the armor from his other hand. His right was… banged up, yeah, and it had burn spots all over it, but he had expected so much worse. Bruce’s arm, it had been blacked to a crisp, all the way up his neck, to his face. He met Rhodey’s anxious gaze.

“Is my face burned?”

Rhodey was running his hand through Tony’s hair, looking him over, looking confused. “I mean, a little, and your hair on this side is kinda singed, but… Tony…”

Peter got there next, and he nearly knocked Rhodey over as he all but crashed to the ground on Tony’s other side. “Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Are you okay?! Please be okay!”

“I’m… I’m fine?” Tony put a hand on the kid’s shoulder, his confusion pretty well complete. “How am I fine?”

And then Pepper was there, and she _did_ knock both Rhodey and Peter off their knees, her hands going immediately to Tony’s face, staring at him, relief blooming over her features. “I saw you. I thought you were gonna…”

“Me too.” Tony cupped her face in his hands. His two, nearly undamaged hands, both of them. “I should have, that amount of radiation, I don’t know why—”

 _Oh._ Oh, yes. Yes he did.

His gaze shifted past Pepper, to where he’d been blown backwards by the snap. In the dirt there, he could just make out a tiny blackened piece of tech, nearly indistinguishable from the rest of the rubble, curled up and smoking slightly.

The odd sensation that had covered his skin. Like… a protective layer. A second skin. A shield.

“Pepper… I think…”

“What?” Her blue eyes were boring into his, as if she were still expecting him to fall over at any time. “What, Tony?”

Peter leaned back over, hope and fear warring on his young face. “So… you’re okay, right? Mr. Stark? You’re okay?”

Tony took a deep breath, and blew it out on the edge of a laugh. “I think so, kid. And I think we did it. And I think…” He looked at his Pepper. “I think I need to go give Morgan a hug. A big one. The longest hug ever. You will have to pry her out of my arms at bedtime.”

Pepper was still confused. Hell, Tony was still confused. But that was okay. He was alive. He’d been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, to make sure his family, all of them, had a chance.

Looking around now, at all the people still standing, people that hadn’t been seen in five years, that had all assembled to fight this fight, Tony knew that whatever the outcome could have been, it would have been worth it.

And now, thanks to… his beautiful, precious daughter… he was here to see it. She had made sure he would be here to see it.

“We’re okay.” He looked up at Pepper, and stroked his thumb over her cheek as he smiled. “We’re _all_ okay now.”


End file.
